


Bondage Beauty

by artificialstella



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialstella/pseuds/artificialstella
Summary: Matt loses a bet with his friend and ends up being forced to visit a dominatrix. He gets more than what he bargained for with Bettie. This is a little au I wrote a while ago, and not cis girl I promise. There’s also no smut despite what it sounds like.





	

On the outside, Matt’s composure was that of cool detachment. But inside, the young man’s heart fluttered with nerves. He was never one to back out of a bet, especially when he’d made his friend shave all of his hair off only a week ago. But having to spend an hour with a dominatrix? That was pretty up there on a list of ridiculous punishments.

The inside of the building was dimly lit, the walls lined with a ruby velvet drapings and the floors covered in a deep black carpeting. The long hallway led him to the main office, where a petite woman sat behind a desk, her thin glasses sliding down her nose. At the sound of Matt’s approach, she looked up and smiled welcomingly. Her smile quickly faltered into a look of shock when she actually took Matt in.

“Can I help you sir?” She asked.

“I have an appointment, it should be under Matt Lent,” he replied. Dazed, she looked down at her computer screen to search for his name.

“Yup, you’re scheduled at three o'clock with Bettie. I can lead you to her room.” The woman got up from behind the desk and opened the door opposite to the entrance, revealing another hallway lined with doors. Matt followed after her, his light eyes scanning his surroundings cautiously.

“We don’t get many guys like you,” the secretary admitted as they walked.

“How so?” Matt replied.

“Well for starters, you’re young and attractive. Most of our clientele are… Mature… Businessmen looking to relieve some pent up stress from work.”

Matt shrugged his shoulders indifferently. “I like to try new things,” he supplied. She pursed her lips, still clearly trying to figure him out, but nodded. When they reached the end of the corridor, the secretary pulled open the door.

“This is Bettie’s room, go ahead and make yourself comfortable. She’ll be with you in a few minutes.”

The door shut silently behind Matt, and his nerves jumped. The room was definitely unsettling. It was too clean and bare, with only a small bed in the center of the room, and a tall tray covered in BDSM tools next to it. The blond carefully worked his way over to the set up, his eyes roaming over the various handcuffs, gags, riding crops and toys he didn’t even have a name for. Matt was in way over his head.

The door clicked open again, and the sound of heels clicking reached Matt before their owner entered the room. Bettie was a stunning sight, even as a gay man he could appreciate that. Her entire ensemble was striking, from her tight latex dress, to her leather harness, her sleek black ponytail, and impossibly tall heels. Her makeup seemed pulled straight from a pin-up magazine, with arching eyebrows and ruby lips. She looked dangerous, but captivating, like a wildcat stalking into the room.

“Sit down,” were the first words out of her mouth. Matt obeyed, settling down at the edge of the bed. Bettie slowly walked forward, her hips swaying with each step, and the riding crop in her hand tapped rhythmically against her thigh. She stopped right in front of him, forcing Matt to tilt his head back to look up at her.

“What do you like, Matt?” She asked, her crop trailing up his chest before resting under his chin. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

“I don’t know, the usual I guess. I’ve never done this before,” he admitted. It was hard to keep up his uncaring facade in front of the dominatrix. She had real power, nothing like the false confidence Matt strutted around with. He stood no chance against her.

“Most men who come to me have a very specific taste in what they like,” Violet warned. “Specifically, not women.”

Matt’s eyes widened, and when he looked closer he could see was she meant. Bettie was seductive, but her beauty blended the binaries of gender.

“That’s cool with me, I like dudes,” Matt replied quickly. “Or, like, people with penises. If you don’t like being called dude.”

One of Bettie’s carefully painted brows arched.

“How sweet of you to keep my pronouns in mind,” she cooed mockingly, and patted the end of her crop against his cheek affectionately. Matt swallowed thickly.

“Please just go easy on me, I’m way over my head,” he relented. The crop lost contact with his skin.

“I’m not doing anything you’re not comfortable with. This is all about consent and pleasure, so if you’re not enjoying yourself then I’m not doing my job.” Bettie placed her hands on her hips, and Matt suddenly felt guilty at the possibility of disappointing her. She was getting paid to dominate him, not watch him squirm uncomfortably at the edge of the bed for an hour.

“I’m sorry,” he replied genuinely. The dominatrix’s cold exterior cracked slightly at his expression. She sighed and set the riding crop down on her tray of tools before sitting down next to him.

“Relax, you don’t have to look so guilty. You already paid so I don’t care what we do with your time.” Her voice was surprisingly mellow when she wasn’t putting on her act. That, plus the lack of the weapon made Matt start to relax for the first time since stepping into this building.

“So, uh, how does one get into the BDSM business?” Matt asked, genuinely curious.

“I’m a bitch in real life, so I thought I’d apply my talents where they’re best suited. Plus I look hot in latex.”

Matt laughed, both at Bettie’s words and the fact that she was so open blunt with her answer.

“Don’t you ever get weirded out?” He prodded.

“Not really. No one’s allowed to touch me, and I’m always in complete control, so nothing really freaks me out. I guess I’m pretty desensitized to it all,” Bettie explained. Matt nodded, picking at a thread hanging off of the ripped knee of his jeans.

“I guess I’m more vanilla than I thought because all of this stuff is freaking me out,” he huffed. “I feel like someone’s going to come in and steal my kidney.”

Bettie laughed, low and amused, causing a pleased smile to curl Matt’s lips. Dominatrix Bettie was a stunner, but normal Bettie seemed endearing.

“Bitch, I promise I’m not taking your organs. It’s against our contract.”

Matt rolled his eyes.

“So your name isn’t really Bettie, right?” He asked, changing the subject. The black haired girl frowned.

“No,” she answered carefully. “I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but you don’t look like the type who would stalk me, so. My name’s Jason, but most of my friends call me Violet,” she explained.

“Violet,” he repeated, testing the name out for himself. She definitely looked like a Violet, the name fitting her old school style beauty, but the Dominatrix getup fit the name Bettie better.

“Do you want me to use feminine pronouns then?” Matt asked. Again, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Depends on the day, really. Some days I go by he, sometimes she, sometimes they,” she explained.

“Oh! So, like, genderfluid right?” Matt replied. Violet nodded and grinned widely.

“Exactly, you’re the first person to ever get that on your own. Usually I have to explain it,” Violet enthused. Matt waved off her words.

“I’m not special, I just have a very liberal friend group. They’re actually the reason I’m here,” Matt explained. Violet chuckled and raised her eyebrows.

“Oh? How so?”

Matt wriggled uncomfortably and tried to word it right in his head before speaking.

“I lost a bet, and my friend thought I should loosen up, so he made me come here. That’s probably more than you wanted to know about me,” Matt explained. Violet’s pretty red lips twisted into a smirk.

“They thought I could help you loosen up?” She prodded.

“Well, yeah, I guess. Usually I’m the, how do I say this… confident one? Yeah, the confident one in the relationship. My friend thought I needed to be taken care of or whatever. He’s just being overprotective.”

The expression on Violet’s face made him nervous. She looked calculating and smug, the wheels clearly turning in her head. Finally, she leaned forward and cupped Matt’s face, her long red nails scratching at the stubble on his cheek.

“I could take care of you,” she offered. “Not here, not like this. But we can meet outside of this place, and I can show you exactly what it feels like to give over to another person.”

Matt swallowed and stared at Violet. She watched him calmly, her dark eyes glittering in the light. She was still looked so dangerous, but for a different reason. She could give Matt everything he’s wanted, but was he ready for that? Could he even admit to himself that he was ready to give over to that part of himself? But Matt was a betting man, and he wasn’t afraid to lose.

“Okay,” he agreed. Violet broke into a happy smile, surprisingly genuine.

“Let me write down my number for you.” Violet got up and went to a table in the corner of the room. She scribbled on something before returning to Matt. She held out a business card, and on the back she had written her personal number in large, curvy handwriting. Matt very carefully tucked the card into his wallet and grinned.

“I’ll call you later. Maybe we could go out to dinner first or something,” Matt offered. Violet laughed, her black hair tumbling across her shoulders as she tossed her head back.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” She asked.

“Yeah, is that okay?” Matt bit his lip, his heart sinking. Maybe he misread her proposal. But the amusement in her features calmed him down slightly.

“Sure cutie, it’s been awhile since someone has asked me out on a date.” Violet seemed a little wistful, and Matt wanted nothing more than to unravel the mystery that was the person in front of him. There was so much more to the dominatrix, a vulnerability amidst her sultry gaze and latex outfit.

Matt stood up and put his lazy mask of cockiness back on, his usual grin twisting his lips. “I’ll see you soon, Miss Violet.”

The dominatrix waved daintily, a fond smile on her face. Matt forced himself to turn and leave the room, so he wouldn’t lose himself in Violet and her dark BDSM room. He couldn’t help but smile and touch the outline of his wallet as he walked down the hall, knowing it wasn’t the last he was seeing of the brunette beauty.


End file.
